Jealous?
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan Sakura mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru mengenai gadis yang disukai oleh Sasuke, sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia kini dilanda rasa penasaran yang begitu hebat. Disatu sisi ingin mendukung, tapi kenapa di sisi lain hatinya seakan tak rela?/ AU. Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri IV 2014.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Jealous? © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Romance/Friendship**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, Plot yang agak Rush, AU, bahasa baku-non-baku, , Oneshoot!**

**Di dedikasikan untuk meramaikan Event BTC 2014. Viva SasuSaku!**

**.**

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

**Untuk para Savers sekalian, Enjoy!^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura memanggil nama lelaki yang sedang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Lelaki itu sedang duduk sambil matanya fokus dalam membaca sebuah buku novel bergenre misteri itu.

Kini keduanya sedang berada di kamar sang lelaki yang tak lain adalah tetangganya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia sedang berada diatas tempat tidur sang bocah lelaki itu. Sedangkan sang empunya kamar sedang duduk diatas kursi belajarnya.

"Hn." Jawab lelaki itu tanpa memandang sang empunya suara yang memanggil namanya barusan.

Sakura yang sudah biasa menghadapi sifat cuek bebek lelaki di hadapannya ini hanya mendengus bosan. Namun ia tetap mengartikan bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan panggilannya barusan.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mencoba memanggil sekali lagi.

"Hn." Dan dijawab. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin di utarakannya.

"Apa… Saat ini ada gadis yang sedang kau sukai, tidak?" Sakura bertanya dengan hati-hati. Takut ia salah ucap dan mengakibatkan salah paham untuk lelaki itu dengan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke masih menjawab dengan cuek tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura sedikitpun. Kedua bola matanya masih senantiasa menyusuri kalimat-kalimat yang terdapat pada sebuah buku yang dibacanya.

"Emm, _iie_. Hanya ingin bertanya saja, hehe." Sakura menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke cuek dengan masih fokus terhadap bacaannya sejak tadi.

"Iya." Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam sebagai balasan.

Lama terjadi hening diantara keduanya. Sakura bingung harus menjawab apa lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke di seberang sana masih damai-damai saja membaca novel di atas meja belajarnya itu.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_… Ayo jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" Sasuke menjawab.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tau kau masih ingat, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan berpura-pura bodoh." Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Sasuke menutup novelnya yang sebelumnya sudah ia beri tanda dimana ia terakhir membaca. Ia mendorong mundur kursi belajarnya. Sedikit merenggangkan otot bahu dan lehernya yang terasa pegal.

Lalu ia menoleh ke arah kasurnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah sahabat perempuannya yang begitu cerewet bertanya padanya sejak tadi.

"Hn." Ia menggumam tak jelas.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa enggan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sok polos itu saat ini.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau?" Sasuke balik memberi pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

Sakura terdiam setelah diberi pertanyaan oleh Sasuke. Kenapa Sakura bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa Sakura merasa ingin tau?

Kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa terus berputar memenuhi benak Sakura. Ia merasa heran. Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? apakah itu hal yang aneh?

Ah, ia ingat! Ia ingat alasan yang membuat Sakura merasa ingin bertanya seperti tadi ke Sasuke.

_**Flashback.**_

_Semua berawal dari saat kemarin pada jam pulang sekolah. Ia yang harus piket pada hari itu, terpaksa harus merelakan jam pulangnya menjadi lebih telat. Ia juga sudah menyuruh agar Sasuke tak usah menunggunya, karena Sakura merasa tak enak jika ia terlalu lama dan kasian jika Sasuke terus menunggunya hanya untuk pulang bersama._

_Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam ia membersihkan ruang kelas, akhirnya selesai sudah. Ia lalu membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia menoleh ke sekitar, sepi._

_Teman-temannya yang juga piket di hari yang sama dengannya itu, sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan dirinya seorang diri karena ia bersikeras ingin mengembalikan jurnal _absent_ ke ruang guru yang juga merupakan tugasnya yang seorang sekertaris kelas._

_Akhirnya ia menghela napas sejenak, lalu segera beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya setelah menutup rapat pintunya._

_Melangkah melewati koridor dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tempat penyimpanan loker sepatunya, ia bergegas. Sebab langit semakin menunjukkan warna kemerahan, yang artinya waktu sudah semakin sore._

_Saat ia sedang mengganti _uwabaki_nya dengan sepatunya di loker, tak sengaja ia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan dua sosok lelaki yang begitu ia kenal._

'Heh? Naruto dan Shikamaru? Sedang apa mereka disana?'_ pikir Sakura heran._

_Setelah selesai mengganti sepatunya, ia lalu bermaksud untuk menyapa kedua temannya itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah nama yang melesat dari mulut Naruto._

"_Hey Shikamaru. Beneran tuh, si _Teme_ naksir udah lama sama si _doi_?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit melengking. Mengingat suasana yang sudah sepi sehingga membuat suaranya yang agak cempreng menjadi lebih keras lagi akibat memantul._

_Sakura yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Naruto pada Shikamaru, akhirnya ikut pasang kuping juga. Ia rapatkan tubuhnya pada salah satu loker yang berada dibalik dua sosok yang sedari tadi berada disana tanpa menyadari adanya Sakura._

"_Ck, _mendokusai._ Kau baru menyadarinya Naruto? Padahal sikapnya itu sudah terlihat jelas sekali selama ini. Sayang, _dia_ tak sadar sedikitpun." Shikamaru menanggapi Naruto dengan sesekali menguap kecil._

"_Ckck, kasian sekali si _Teme_. Sekalinya naksir, si _doi_ nya gak peka, haha." Naruto terbahak membayangkan nasip sohibnya itu._

"_Hn. Kadang perempuan itu memang tingkat kepekaannya sangat rendah sekali dibanding dengan laki-laki."_

"_Oh, pengecualian untuk kekasih pirangmu itu, Shikamaru. Bahkan dia terlalu sensitif sekali. Semoga kau sabar menghadapinya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru seolah memberi dukungan._

"_Ck, merepotkan! Kau sendiri pirang, bodoh! Biar saja Ino itu gadis yang sensitif. Dari pada _dia,_ tak peka sama sekali. Hah, _mendokusai_."_

"_Haha, kau benar Shika. Yah, semoga _Teme_ bisa cepat mengutarakan perasaannya itu. Aku sungguh kasian melihatnya."_

"_Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Sudah semakin sore, nanti ibuku bisa memarahiku karena pulang telat terus." Shikamaru kembali menguap, namun semakin lebar kali ini._

"_Dasar, salahkan dirimu sendiri karena selalu kencan dengan Ino setiap pulang sekolah." Naruto mencibir._

"_Kalau jomblo, tidak usah iri Naruto."_

"_Sialan." Naruto mendelik._

"_Sudahlah, ayo." Shikamaru lalu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah meninggalkan Naruto yang tertinggal dibelakang._

"_Hoi, tunggu aku!" Naruto sedikit berlari menyusul Shikamaru. Hingga keduanya sudah menghilang di belokan depan gerbang sekolahnya._

_Sakura yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam._

"_Mereka membicarakan Sasuke-_kun_? Jadi, Sasuke-_kun_ sedang menyukai seseorang, eh?" gumam Sakura yang masih dalam keterkejutannya._

"_Siapa? Siapa yang Sasuke-_kun_ sukai?" lirih Sakura pelan. Hingga akhirnya ia memikirkan kejadian tadi disepanjang jalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya._

_**Flashback off.**_

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, di kamar Sasuke. Sebab rasa penasaran yang begitu membuncah dalam dirinya, sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang disukai oleh Sasuke yang adalah sahabat dekatnya itu selama ini. Kenapa ia bisa sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang menyukai seseorang?

Namun, entah kenapa di bagian hati kecilnya, ia merasa sakit. Seolah, tak rela dengan gadis beruntung itu hingga sampai disukai oleh Sasuke. Ia merasa Sasuke tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain. Sasuke hanya miliknya. Sasuke hanya boleh untuknya.

Apakah itu artinya, selama ini tanpa sadar Sakura sudah mencintai sahabatnya itu? Hmm, sepertinya benar. Buktinya wajah Sakura memerah memikirkan bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta dengan Sasuke selama ini.

"Hey Sakura, kau kenapa melamun?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia kembali sadar dari pikirannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk disampingnya diatas kasur milik Sasuke itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura tergagap karena menyadari jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke begitu sangat dekat.

"Hn. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Uh? _Iie_… Aku tidak melamunkan apapun."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menatap penuh intimidasi.

"Iya, aku tidak melamun tau." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hn. Kalau begitu, cepat jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau begitu ingin tau tentang siapa seseorang yang aku sukai? Bukankah itu masalah pribadiku?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia merasa gugup karena langsung ditanya tepat dihadapannya. Ia merasa salah tingkah dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_A-ano_… A-aku, _etto_… Aku… Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja kok." Jawab Sakura menunduk sambil memilin-milin kedua telunjuknya didepan dada.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu ia menyeringai.

"Yakin tidak ada alasan lainnya?"

"U-um, tidak kok. Murni, hanya penasaran saja."

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan. Ternyata sahabat perempuannya ini begitu _tsundere_. Susah sekali untuk bersikap jujur.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi." Sasuke lalu langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya dari kasurnya dan segera menuju ke kursi belajarnya. Mungkin ingin melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Eeehhh? _Nande_?" Sakura merasa tak puas.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak mau berkata jujur tadi." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura, lagi.

Sakura tertegun. Lalu ia mengelak. "Aku tadi sudah jawab jujur, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Masih mau berkelit?" Sasuke bertanya santai. Sedangkan Sakura semakin terpojok.

"Ukh…" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sasuke.

"Hhh, baiklah, kau menang Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Menyerah untuk bersikap keras kepala.

"Silahkan kau jelaskan." Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang ditatap dengan penuh raut kemenangan di wajah Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi, kemarin… Aku itu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru. Dan mereka sedang membicarakan dirimu dan gadis yang katanya sedang kau sukai itu. Dan, akhirnya aku pun penasaran dengan sosok yang kau sukai itu. Sudah, itu saja alasanku bertanya padamu tadi." Sakura mengakhiri pengakuannya itu.

"Masih ada lagi? Aku kurang yakin kalau alasanmu hanya itu."

"Ukh, _mou_ Sasuke-_kun_! Berhenti mengintimidasiku! Aku sudah menjawab sejujurnya. Sekarang giliranmu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" Sakura melipat lengannya didepan dada, menatap sengit ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sebentar ke arah Sakura, lalu segera memejamkan matanya. Ia menghela napas pelan. Lalu beranjak bangun dari kursi dan bergerak mendekat ke arah Sakura berada.

Ia hempaskan bokongnya untuk duduk tepat disamping Sakura. Lalu menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sakura dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang dalam.

"Hn, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kalau kau akan menanyakan hal ini kepadaku cepat atau lambat."

"Eh?" Sakura bingung.

"Aku akan mengakui tiga hal padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik." Sasuke masih menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk.

"Pertama, tentang pembicaraan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru itu sudah ku rencanakan sebelumnya. Dan asal kau tau, sebenarnya aku masih berada disana saat kau menguping pembicaraan mereka. Lebih tepatnya aku berada di belakang tak jauh dari mereka berada."

Sakura membulatkan matanya. "APA?"

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

"Bukankah, aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk pulang duluan karena aku piket saat itu?" Sakura bertanya tak percaya.

"Hn, aku tau. Tapi, itu juga menjadi rencanaku berpura-pura seolah aku sudah pulang duluan. Padahal aku juga masih ada di sekolah."

Sakura terlihat ingin protes kembali, namun Sasuke dengan sigap langsung memotong pembicaraan duluan.

"Oke, dan kedua. Tentang gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru, itu semua sepenuhnya hanya bohong."

Sakura melotot tak percaya, lagi. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Tapi, tidak sepenuhnya sebuah kebohongan. Atau itu sebuah kebenaran jika aku memang sedang menyukai sesorang." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai itu?" Sakura menatap tak sabaran kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Sakura.

"Kau tau siapa dia, Sakura. Bahkan, kau mengenalnya lebih dari kau mengenal dirimu sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, amat tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Hee? _Hontou_? _Dare_?" Sakura semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Sasuke mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura hanya merengut sebal.

"Dan ketiga. Kau harus mendengarkan perkataanku ini baik-baik. Dan ingat, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap. "Eh? _Nande, nande_? Kenapa seperti itu sih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Sakura. "Aku tidak menerima protes. Dan harus kau ingat, perkataanku ini adalah sebuah perintah. Dan kau harus menurutinya. Mengerti?"

"Tidak adil. Kau curang, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kau mau mendengarnya atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah." Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya. Memberi sedikit jarak diantara dirinya dengan Sakura.

"Eehhh! Aku mau kok! Siapa yang bilang aku menolak?" Sakura menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Bagus. Nah, dengarkan baik-baik. Gadis yang aku sukai itu adalah…" Sasuke sengaja menggantung ucapannya.

"Ayo, cepatlah Sasuke-_kun_! Beri tau aku!" Sakura berteriak penasaran.

"Gadis yang aku sukai itu adalah… Kau, Sakura! Dan mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku detik ini juga." Sasuke menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Lalu ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Wajahnya sudah luar biasa memerah bagaikan tomat yang siap untuk dimakan. Kedua tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya agar tak menjerit keras.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan barusan, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura tergagap sambil menyentuh pelan bibirnya yang bekas dikecup oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Hn, kau mendengarnya Sakura. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, pacarku. Maka dari itu, mohon bantuanmu, sayang." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_kun no BAKAAAAA_!" jerit Sakura dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sampai kuping.

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu Sakura." Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura menuju dekapannya.

Sakura yang sudah lemas tak bertenaga akibat terlalu terkejut dan juga begitu senang, hanya pasrah dipeluk oleh Sasuke. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu disembunyikan didada Sasuke.

"Ukh~ kau curang, Sasuke-_kun_." Cicit Sakura disela dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Hn, tapi kau suka kan?"

Sakura hanya mendengus. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Dan dimulai sebuah perjalan hidup dari dua hati yang disatukan yang kita ketahui diberi nama atas nama _cinta_…

.

.

.

_**Owari…**_

**Area curhatan Author :p**

**Hai, apa kabar semua? Akhirnya aku come back lagi menulis di ffn. Yah, walau masih perlahan-lahan sih membangun mood menulisku :')**

**Daaaaan, akhirnya aku ikutan Event BTC! Yeay! Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut event BTC hihi. Soalnya tahun lalu, aku gak keburu sih, hehe.**

**Yosh! Semoga kalian semua suka yah.**

**Pokoknya, ayo kita ramaikan archive SasuSaku kesayangan kita! Semoga Savers makin Berjaya! Yeay! Semoga SasuSaku jadi canon! Yeay!**

**Mind to review? ;)**

**Nanti aku hadiahin Reverse Harem no Jutsu deh XD wkwk.**


End file.
